My Vampire Knight
by CoCoPuffff
Summary: What happens when Yuki begins to hate kaname and gets labeled 'insane'. She refuses to stay with him and escapes. Will Zero want to know her after finding out what she is...? Will love spark or will the hatred become worse. -Pairings- Yuki&Zero. Yagari&Yuki. (Set 2 after she leaves in the anime what i think should of happened) Some OOCness. M rated for a reasons.
1. Chapter 1

New story… :D

CoCo – Hey guys.

Yuki – WTH! Where am I!?

Zero – We seem to be in a new story -.-

Kaname – So Princess how are you? *kisses CoCo's Hand*

CoCo – Just die Kaname -.- Ihu.

Zero – Hahahahaha she's got spunk.

Yuki – Scary…

Zero – So what's the story line?

CoCo – Yuki is living with Kaname and she regrets leaving Cross Academy from there it's a surprise… :D OOC sorry it's how I'd picture the characters after the anime/manga

Kaname - . Moving on this women does not own any music or characters just the story…

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V

"Yuki would you please put that disgusting stuff away we have company" Kaname snapped.

"No." I said with my usual poker face taking another sip of my bourbon.

"Yuki! Go and take your medication!" He shouted pointing his finger towards the door.

"No. I'm leaving" I said getting up going to my room.

"Yuki you're not going anywhere!" Kaname yelled grabbing my hand as we reached my room, I did this every time….I said I was going to leave every time we argued….But today….I will

"Let go." I grunted glaring at him.

"Sachiko can you give her meds and put her in the cell please." He said looking away. Panic took over.

"NO! ZERO! HELP! I WANNA SEE ZERO! ARGH!" I screamed trying to get out of the guards grip.

"Please Mistress don't be that way" Sachiko pleaded with tears in her eyes.

If you're confused to what is happening I'll explain…My name is Yuki Kuran. That man Kaname is my brother also my fiancé we are pureblood vampires, beasts in human form. Over the past 2 years I started to go insane, well that's what they think, I'm not insane I made them think I am so I could leave, I need to leave this place and I intend to do so tonight.

I was now locked in my cell with my iPod and my bottle of bourbon. That's how I live now I'm a drunk, insane 18 year old vampire that everyone thinks has totally lost it….Funny isn't it? I sat there looking down at my iPod I selected a song and started singing my voice raspy a dry.

'Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody mixed my medicine

You hurt where you sleep  
And you sleep where you lie  
Now you're in deep and  
now you're gonna cry  
You got a woman to the left  
and a boy to the right  
Start to sweat so hold me tight'. I sang.

Maybe I am insane. HA! Maybe all the medication has drove me to insanity? Zero..

'Somebody mixed my medicine  
I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody's in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine again, again'

I'm coming Zero wait for me…

What will you do… Kill me? Kiss me?

_What will you do?_

Since that day things have changed….I changed. When we left, instead of loving Kaname more I grew to hate him I saw him for his true colours. The real Kaname Kuran. Evil, Emotionless and boring…That's right boring we haven't even had sex yet I mean seriously I'm an alcoholic virgin? That's just…..weird? I wouldn't wanna sleep with that sadistic arsehole anyway.

Right enough thinking it's time to go.

"Right her meds have kicked in let's take her to her room now" I heard Sachiko say.

I was lifted off the ground and was about to be taken to my room when.

5

4

3

2

1

*Bang*

I jumped out of the guards arms and threw him across the cell room.

"Are you going to stand in my way Sachiko because I don't want to hurt you." I said glaring at her.

"N-No be careful out there Kaname is mad…" she said with a concerned looked.

"It's fine I got him" I said smirking.

I walked through the halls and reached the front room, carrying my bourbon and my iPod that was in my pocket.

"Are you going to stand in my way Kaname?" I asked smirking taking a gulp of my liquor.

"You're not leaving" he said gritting his teeth.

"Yes I am." I said using my power to throw multiple objects at him. He dodged them and glared at me.

"You are not leaving this house Yuki" he said smashing all the windows with his mind. Shit he's pissed off.

"MOVE!" I screamed throwing him across the room. I groaned and at that I ran out the house. Shit I dropped my bourbon! Oh well I'm sure Yagari has some.

I ran through the woods and I soon made it on to a road I walked along side of the road barefoot and puts my head phones in.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself out loud.

"He's going to put a bullet straight through my head.." I added.

I made it into town and saw the school from afar.

"Shit.." I made it here faster than I thought…What now? I wandered up the hundreds of step towards the gate, I was wearing a long red blood red dress that was dragging on the floor torn and ripped.I opened the gate running past security and making it to the head master quarters. I walked into the small house and went to the kitchen to get some bourbon. Now where would Yagari keep his stash? Ah! I found the stash of five bourbon bottles and was about to pour myself a glass when…

*BANG*

"YAGAR-" he froze and stared at me wide eyed.

"Yo." I said smirking.

"Yuki…" he muttered still in shock.

"How's it going…._Zero_" I said chuckling taking a sip of the strong liquor.

_Zero…My best friend, My Paterner, My unrequited love….My vampire knight._

* * *

WOOH I know it's short its just a taster ;P

Zero – Yuki's badass..

Yuki – I am o.o

CoCo – I like strong female characters. :)

Yagari – When am I coming into this…

CoCo – OMG! YAGARI!

Yagari – What? *Lights up a cig*

CoCo – So hot…. O.o *takes his cig and takes a pull*

Yagari – Hey that's mine! -.-

CoCo – Indirect kiss… *blushes*

Zero – o.o weird…

Yuki – Yup

CoCo – moving on *blushes* Please R,F & F :D Btw she is OOC right now because she has been labelled insane for the past few years don't worry she will get back to more like old Yuki…I think . I stop my characters smoking because ya'll didn't like it.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

CoCo- I corrected my paragraphs para 2 is diff now :3

Yuki- Cool

Zero-Awesome

CoCo- I'm too tired anyway….I don't own them or music byee…

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V

*BANG*

"YAGOR-" he froze and stared at me wide eyed.

-"Yo." I said smirking.

"Yuki…" he muttered still in shock.

"How's it going…._Zero_" I said chuckling taking a sip of the strong liquor.

His shocked face soon turned to a disgusted expression and he grabbed my throat tightly. I wasn't shocked at all….I expected this so and grabbed his wrist tightly and bent it back.

"Ahh" he grunted in pain.

"Don't touch me Zero. I don't want to hurt you." I said calmly.

Just then Yagori walked in followed by my father who for once was being very serious and was genuinely crying.

"Y-Yuki…Kaname said you were ill and I couldn't see y-you" I sniffled and stared at me as my eyes teared up I ran at him and clung to him like a child.

"Father! He is so cruel I-I couldn't bare it anymore" I said crying into his chest my eyes started to get heavy as my father sat down with me. I told him what happened as Zero and Yagori were in the kitchen. After my father got up and went to get a hot drink for me. I lay down letting my eyes drift closed.

Yagori's P.O.V

Zero and I followed the silly twit through to the front room and saw Yuki sleeping I looked at Zero who was staring at her intensely. She had change she was a fine woman now…She started murmuring in her sleep.

"I-I need him….I-I love him." She whispered in her sleep I looked back at Zero and saw the rage he stormed out before he heard the next part.

"Z-Zero. I lov-" I knew what she was saying but Zero had walked out before. Idiot really does jump to conclusions. The head master asked me to carry her to the guest room so I did and looked at her mature body one last time thinking about how much she had grown. Then leaving without another word.

Yuki's P.O.V

I was running through the woods someone was chasing me as I reached the road the person caught up to me.

"I will kill him…"They said….but I knew this voice….it was…

"NO! You can't" As I turned around Zero was on the other side of the road shouting my name.

"Yuki!" He screamed just then I saw a flash and he had Zero by the throat.

"NO! KANAME PLEASE!" I screamed at him.

"Too late" he said ripping Zero's heart out.

Next thing I know I woke up screaming and Yagori burst through the door.

"What wrong!?" he yelled running over to me.

"Z-Zero is dead." I said believe it was real.

"He's not dead calm down." He said hugging me. Just then as I looked up I saw Zero rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"ZERO!" I jumped out of Yagori's embrace and ran to Zero slinging to him crying.

"Y-Yuki whats wrong?" He asked pushing me away slightly.

"You died!" I screamed and made my way back to crying on his chest.

"Yuki I'm fine see" he said stroking my hair gently.

"Right it seems you have this under control I shall leave" Yagori said walking out.

"Yuki go back to sleep ok? It's 2 am" he said sighing. I just shook my head no and continued clinging on. So he picked me up and carried me to my bed letting me cling to him.

"Ok then I will stay with you so lets sleep ok?" he said looking down at me. I just nodded my head yes as he pulled the covers over us gently wrapping his arms around my waist as a fell back into sleep land.

Zero's P.O.V

After I saw her relax and her eyes drop off I tried to get up but she clung to me like a baby. Great now I'm never gonna get sleep I thought but what I don't understand is why did she get so upset over me dying I mean I'm not that important to her. I sighed as my eyes drifted off.

I woke up at about 6 am and finally got out of her grip and wondered to my bedroom down the hall to get a shower and get dressed. When I was finished I made some breakfast and sat down to eat after I finished eating I sat down and stared at the ceiling think when Yagori walked in and grabbed a coffee and a cig still in his pyjamas. Well more like jog pants and no top.

"Did she get back to sleep ok?" he asked concerned…WAIT! Why was Yagori concerned about Yuki?

"Yeah why so you care?" I asked with a glare.

"She's changed. She's a woman now and a rather attractive one" he answered with a smirk.

"Tch…Say that again and I'll make sure you never use you're god damn baby maker again" I said sarcastically.

"Jealous Zero?" he asked mockingly.

"Why would I be jealous! Just go ask if Yuki wants food she just put some music on so she is probably awake. Oh and tell her to turn it down its only 8 am" I said with a sigh grabbing another cup of coffee. Yagori just nodded and went to go fetch her for some breakfast. About 15 seconds later….

"EEEEP!" Was all I heard so I ran to see why she was screaming again.

* * *

CoCo- so…..yeah R,F&F -.- going to take a nap now….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two.

CoCo- Hello my little pretty's :3 chapter two is coming you're way so stay tuned *wink and does a kawaii pose*

Yagori- Don't act like that it's strange you're supposed to be bad ass, liquor drinking, smoking writer…

CoCo- Yagori is so mean *pouts and cling onto his arm*

Zero- You're both strange *sighs and runs his hand through his hair gently*

Yuki- Don't worry CoCo I think you cute.

CoCo- Arigato Yuki-chan! *hugs Yuki tightly*

Yagori- *sighs and put a smoke in his mouth* CoCo doesn't own us or any of the music being used in these chapters.

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V

I woke up as the sun beamed at me I woke up groaning and covering my face. As i remember that Zero had stayed with me that night s small smile tugged at my lips. I jumped out of bed and put my iPod into the alarm clock/docking station and turned it up running to the private bathroom attached to my room.

After I had a quick shower I wrapped a towel around me and danced into my room as the chorus came on.

'_You don't have to believe me__  
__But the way I, way I see it__  
__Next time you point a finger__  
__I might have to bend it back__  
__Or break it, break it off__  
__Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror.'_

As I turned around at the end of the chorus I look up stopped dancing and my towel dropped and there stood…..

"Nice dancing little missy" He said with a smirk staring at my body.

"EEEEP!" I screamed and grabbed my towel wrapping it around me.

"YUKI WHATS WRO-" Zero came running in with a worried look on his face and then looked at me then Yagori then…..

*PUNCH*

"Tch…Yagori you dirty old man…." Zero gritted his teeth still hold his fist up.

"Gomen, It was an accident I knocked but no one answered so I came in and she was dancing around in her towel then when she saw me it fell off" He said laughing at Zero's face then looked at me.

Zero's P.O.V

"However Zero she's not a little girl anymore let's leave it at that, shall we?" He chuckles while smirking at her as he left.

"Tch…" I let out a softly growl and then looked at her. She was holding her towel over her front but you could see every curve of her body. I felt a slight heat raise up to my cheeks.

"Z-Zero?" She said my name like a question I just let out a grunt and turned around.

"P-Put some clothes on" I cursed at myself as it came out as a stutter.

Yuki's P.O.V

I looked down and realized I was completely naked except for the towel covering my front. I grabbed my clothes that I set out on my bed and ran to the bathroom blushing. I can't believe both Yagori and Zero saw! That's so embarrassing I feel like I'm 15 all over again! I got dressed in some of my old clothes and walked out.

"Zero I'm going shopping today for new clothes so I won't be back until later." I said brushing through my hair.

"And how do you plan to buy things with no money." He said glaring at me. After he said It I reached down my top and pulled a gold card out with my index and middle finger flashing it in his face without looking at him.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked with a shocked face.

"It's Kaname's" I said looking at him smirking. At that he chuckled then it turned into a laugh.

"Y-You stole his platinum card?!" he asked laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes haha he never used to let me buy my own clothes now I can" I said giving him a wink and strutting out the room.

*5 hours later*

*Sipping on Rosé, Silver Lake sun, coming up all lazy(This is how we do)* My phone rang as I was walking down the street in my new outfit get looks off all guys passing by. I had about 7 bags in each hand struggling to hold them all I slid the handles in my right hand to my forearm and answered my phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" I said.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I heard Zero yell on the other side of the phone.

"Chill I'm just about to grab a coffee then come back" I said in annoyed tone.

"I'm in town where are you?" he asked frustrated.

"Keep walking forward" I said looking up and see him in a grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top 2 bottoms undone , black skinny jeans and grey converse. He looked straight up and dropped his phone when he got about 3 feet away from me.

"W-What are you wearing!?" He screamed with wide eyes.

"A new dress I bought" I answered with a smirk.

"I-It's WAY to short" He exclaimed.

"No actually its the same shortness as the cross school uniform it's just…..tighter" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Lets just go get a coffee ok?" he sighed and walked into the coffee shop. We sat down and ordered two coffee's I got caramel non-fat latte and Zero got an espresso. We sat for about 7 minutes in silence until he spoke up.

"You've changed…" was all he said.

"You haven't.." I said with a smirk.

"What happened to make you change so much..?" he asked while staring into my eye. Those eye's the eyes that swallow me whole every time I look into them the same eyes that look at me so coldly now…

"Kaname…." As I evplained what happened I had a flash back of it….it was so vivid.

*flash back*

"Kaname" I said running and grabbing his arm sweetly. I gazed up at him lovingly.

"Not right now Yuki I'm busy" He snapped. My eyes became watery as I ran out crying.

*that night*

I went to apologize to Kaname for being so rude and childish early when I got to his room I peeked in to see him on top of one of the maids naked. I stared the gap in the door then ran away crying.

*end of flashback*

"The awful things he did got worse through time after 6 months I decided to leave but he labled me as insane and kept me there always drugged up on anti-psychotics, sleeping pills etc….So I began drinking and became strong so one day I could escape….and now here I am" I said cupping my cup with both hands and staring at the coffee. I looked up and saw pain in Zero's eyes….Asif he felt everything I did.

"I-I wish I knew" He said looking away gritting his teeth. I put my hand on his and smile a real smile one like the old me.

"You weren't to know Zero" I said while looking into his eyes. We didn't say anything on the way home just walked by each in a comfortable silence.

Once we arrived home I went to my room and changed then went to find dad and Yagori. I found them drinking in the head masters office Yagori had a cigarette in his mouth like usual.

I sat next to Yagori and took his glass of bourbon drinking it all. The letting out a sigh of relief.

" That was mi-" Yagori sighed and let it go.

"Ne, Yagori?" I said putting the glass down and placing both my hands on the couch next to my thighs.

"What?" he said dully.

"Can we go out to that bar downtown" I asked giving him a grin.

"Why don't you go with Zero?" He said staring at my cleavage. I could see what he was staring at so I used it to my advantage.

"Because Zero is boring" I said pouting and pushing my boobs together.

"Fine" he answered looking away.

"Yay! Oka daddy I will be home later" I giggled and kissed his cheek grabbing my new leather jacket.

As I walked out the door I bumped into Zero and he looked at my outfit and went wide eyed again. He still wasn't used to my new style I could tell.

"Where are you going?" He asked avoiding any eye contact.

"Me and Yagori are going to the bar downtown" I said with my normal cheeky grin.

"What?" He said clearly pissed off.

"Well you wouldn't of come cos' your boring" I retaliated with a smirk.

"Fine. Have fun." He said pushing past me.

"Right let go little lady" Yagori said grabbing his long brown coat.

*3 hours later*

"Yagoriiiiii dance with me" I slurred grabbing his and taking him in front of the band playing.

I flung my arms around his neck and grind with him to the beat. I'd never seen this side of Yagori it was fun. I giggled in my head. I was clearly drunk but I didn't care.

Yagori's P.O.V

After the song I sat down and left her dancing by herself as I laughed outloud.

"Well Yagori I'm surprised….You never bring girls in here but she is young and beautiful. Way to good for you" Joe the bartend said chuckling.

"You don't recognize her?" I asked laughing.

"N-No should I?" he asked panicking at little.

"That my friend is Yuki Cross." I said staring at her looking her body up and down. She was curvy I'd say about a 30DD then as you got further down she had a nice sized ass. Big but not too big she really did look like an hourglass. I smirked at my thoughts. Maybe I am a dirty old man I thought chuckling.

"Y-Yuki C-Cross" Joe stuttered.

"Yep the one and only." I said smirking.

"Dear god I feel sorry for any men that touch her….Her father is the best hunter around." He said in fear.

"Mmmm I do to…" I said wondering back of to my thoughts about her.

*1 hour later*

"Right little missy we need to get going it's already 2 am" I said laughing.

"Awwwww" She complained but went to grab her coat. As we exited the bar and started walking she took off her large heels and stumbled around as we walked through the ghost like town.

"Yuki please do be careful" I said sighing. Just then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me and giggled*

"W-What?" I asked shocked.

"You've never called me Yuki before" She giggled again pushing her breasts against my chest. I couldn't hold it any longer I pinned her to the nearest wall and kissed her roughly my eyes closed. She still didn't respond to my kiss.

Yuki's P.O.V

OMG! YAGORI IS KISSING ME! My eye stayed open and wide as he pulled back I turned and saw…I'll give you a guess…..Zero.

"Z-Zero.." I whisper under my breath as I said it Yagori turned around and his eyes went wide. Zero stormed off as I ran after him crying.

"Z-Zero wait!" I shouted as I caught up to him but as I grabbed his shirt I fell scrapping my knee and wincing.

"H-He kissed me" I exclaimed still crying.

"What makes you think I care?" He said bitterly moving my hand and walking off leaving me on the floor crying in the middle of the road. What have I done?

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What ya think ;)

CoCo- That was fun to write :D

Yuki- Wow Yagori is intense.

Zero- Tch…

Yagori- That was good..

CoCo- I so jelly

Yuki- Why?

CoCo- Because I'd have Yagori all over the place. ;)

Yagori- *throws coco over his shoulder and walks off*

CoCo- EEEEP! *blushes*

Yuki&Zero- That's so gross…..Please R,F &F. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three.

CoCo-I'm so nice updating 3 times in one day. *beams in self glory*

Zero- Idiot.

CoCo- Mean I dedicated my entire anime loving life to you my sweet Zero

Zero-That's creepy.

Yuki- I think it's sweet.

CoCo- Yukiiiiiii *crys like the head master*

Yuki- *laughs awkwardly*

Zero- That crazy woman doesn't own us thank god. Nor any music used in these chapters.

Yuki's P.O.V

It's been 3 weeks and Zero hasn't said one word to me. In that time I haven't had one drink. However I have taken up smoking 1 of Yagori Cigarettes a day….I just needed something for a release. I forgave Yagori for what he did Yagori is sweet and mature. So I told him I couldn't return his feelings and he laughed and patted my head like old times and said it was ok. I knew he was hurt deep down but he let it go.

Tonight was the annual school ball but the first one since the school was rebuilt. He asked me to perform a few songs later on when the party get a little boring. The night class returned here expect for Kaname it was like old times. They were in their last year of high school like Zero. Soon it would be time to choose a college and leave this place. I knew Zero would though.

*Later that night*

*Knock Knock*

"Yuki its almost time" Father exclaimed happily bursting through the door as I finished putting my make up on. I was wearing a dress that was red on top slightly baggy with no straps then the bottom was a black tight leather look pencil type that sat in the middle of my thighs. My hair was in loose curls making it look natural. My eye shadow was dusty sparkly black with lots of mascara my lips bright red and my nails white a grey with silver and black paint splashed glitter. I stepped up from my new dresser and smiled at my father who looked shocked.

"Yuki you look lovely" He said seriously. I was shocked that he wasn't being over dramatic.

"Thank you dad." I said smiling at him as I linked with his arm we went to the ballroom the students were dancing to the DJ as the band was setting up.

"Are you ready?" my father asked while looking down at me. I just nodded as he went to the stage.

"My dear students! I have a surprise for you tonight it's a live performance by and old student you all know too well." That was my que father left the stage as I entered onto it.

"Hey guys" I said smiling when I looked down I saw Yuri and tears welled in my eye but I blink them away.

"I'm going to be singing Demi Lovato's – Get back" I said looking at Zero stood sulking at the other side of the room. The band started and I tapped my heel on the floor to the beat. Zero looked up and stared.

'Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)'

Zero could see I was singing to him….It was like we were the only two people in the room.

'Don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess  
Since you've left  
Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense'

As the song finished I was slightly sweating from dancing around the stage I stared him right in the eyes as his eyes glistened with confusion.

*After Many performances*

"Ok guys it's getting late so I have a calm song to perform and to do it I would like my best friend to come up and sing back up and play the guitar." I said smiling as she jumped onto the stage hugging me tightly as I let my tears finally fall. I tried my eyes trying not to smudge my makeup I went back stage and got changed quickly then came dack in a long strapless black gown that was covered in diamantes over the breast the flowed black material the rest of the way down.

"Ok the last song has a special meaning to me so I hope you like it."

As the I started singing the bass joined in.

'Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?'

My eyes met Zero's but he looked away so I sang with more meaning.

'Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us'

I started to tear up as a few escaped and ran down my cheek. Zero must've seen because he was paying close attention in fact he looked like he was about to jump up here. After the chorus he starting stepping closer while staring at me in amazement.

'So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget'

Just when I was about to break down Yuri took over and I ran back stage bursting into tears.

"Yuki…" Such a familiar voice. So kind and gentle yet husky. I looked up at him my make up down my face my dress crumpled and my newly born self fading away as the old Yuki came flooding back. He stared down at me with sad eyes.

"Z-Zero!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. He didn't question what the song meant and I didn't want him to…..it was ok as is was now. Zero decided he would take me back to my room he sat on the edge of my bed as I changed in the bathroom I put on a black mid-thigh length nightie and over the knee black socks. I walked out the bathroom and Zero looked at me with a slight blush then looked down I got into my bed and closed my eyes a few seconds later Zero ran his fingers through my now wavy hair. As he was about to leave I grabbed his arm tightly.

"S-Stay the night" I said looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I don't have anything to sleep in" he said gently.

"What do you usually sleep in?" I asked him sitting up still refusing to let go.

"My b-boxers" he said with a slight blush.

"So just stay in them" I said sleepily.

"F-Fine" he said slightly embarrassed he stripped off until he was in his boxers and waited for me to make room.

"Go around me I like staying at the edge" I pouted. He grunted and picked me up and laid down placing me on top of him.

"Well so do I" he said childishly, so I just went along with it and laid my head on his chest gently as I drifted off to sleep.

CoCo- Sorry I know there was a lot of song but I need the inspiration haha.

Yuki- it's a sweet chapter.

Zero-*nods in agreement*

CoCo-Anyway its 10 am here and I've been up all night sooo I'm going to go have coffee and think see if I can squeeze another chapter haha byyeee guys ily 3 Please R,F&F!


End file.
